Signs
by demigod kid
Summary: When Annabeth gets tired of Percy being blunt she desides to get a little artistic. PURE PERCABETH FLUFF! They never kissed in TLO.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I updated a better version… I think. It's just a brush up so don't expect it to be increased by one-thousand words. Just to point out something someone said when I put The Sea of Monsters I was referring to the book. I was not. I was referring it from Greek Mythology. It was capitalized because it was a PROPER noun. If I was referring to the book I would have underlined it. Anyway I think I'm still going to work on this and I don't give a crap about the OOCness. R&R.**

_**Signs**_** by Demigod kid**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth wished Percy would realize that _she, _Annabeth Chase, was in _love_ with Percy Jackson.

_He is so dense sometimes! _She thought.

Even after she _kissed_ him under Mt. St. Helens, he still doesn't know that she loves him.

It doesn't matter anymore because Annabeth has a plan that will let him know how she feels.

_If this doesn't work, I don't know what will_ she thought to herself.

Annabeth got some art supplies out and got to work.

_An hour later…_

She finally finished her beautiful pictures.

"He will love these," she said silently.

The first one was of them underwater with my head on his shoulder under The Sea of Monsters.

The next one was of her kissing him on the cheek after they had won the brutal chariot race after their second quest.

Third, was of them dancing on Olympus when Percy had rescued her.

After that, was of her and Percy holding hands, when we discovered the Labyrinth.

Then, there was my favorite one. It was of us kissing at Mt. St. Hellens.

Then, there was the one of me taking the knife for him in the second Titan war.

All of those had arrows on it that would point to the sign that she would be holding up…

_Now, for phase two… _she thought.

Percy was walking up to dinner when Nico told him to meet him in the woods.

He pointed over to a specific spot.

Funny thing was that Annabeth wasn't at dinner.

_I love that girl _he thought.

When she smiles he smiles. When she laughs he laughs.

He could never get the courage to tell her three little words. _I love you._ Why was it so hard?

Once he was done with dinner, Percy went over to where Nico told me to go.

He wasn't there but Percy saw a sign with Annabeth's head on my shoulder underwater with an arrow on it.

He thought it was a trap so he just headed off to his cabin.

Annabeth was waiting in the forest waiting for her knight in shining armour to come.

After what seems like hours passed, she started to cry.

_He doesn't love me_ she thought.

"I hate him! He is such a coward!" she screamed into the empty woods, which was now dark.

She ran off to her cabin and started to sob.

Then, her brother, Malcom, came in and asked, "What's wong Annabeth?"

She told him what happened through sobs.

Sympathetically, he said, "I'm so sorry Annabeth. Things will work out between you guys. Maybe you should go talk to him tomorrow."

"You're right," was my only response. With that, I fell asleep.

**Still short but WILL be extended. Please tell me if you like the changes I made. Thank ~Demigod Kid**


	2. Chapter 2

_**To all of the people who read the first chapter: I changed the first chapter so please read it again. Be ready for a surprise in this chapter! Don't forget to press the yellow button! R&R!**_

_Signs_ by Demigod Kid

Chapter 2 (Third Person POV)

The next day, Annabeth woke up and started thinking about what to say to _him_.

When she figured it out she walked to the Poseidon cabin.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. "No heys! Explain to me why you didn't come to my little surprise! Just forget it! I can't live knowing you don't love me! Good-bye Percy!"

She started to storm off, but Percy yelled, "Annabeth! Wait!" She continued to walk off.

Then Percy started to think_ She loves me! She loves me! Now I can tell her how I feel! But wait. She thinks I don't love her. I have to go tell her now!_

He ran off to the Athena cabin, but Annabeth wasn't there.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked Malcom. "She stormed off a few minutes ago with a bag. I don't know where she went though."

Percy started off to the Big House, but he found Chiron at the dining hall with a girl that looked a lot like me.

"Chiron! Anna-" He cut him off saying, "Percy! This is your sister. Bree meet Percy."

Percy was so shocked that I couldn't speak. After about thirty-seconds, I was able to muster the words, "What?"

"Percy. When your mom was pregnant she had two twins. A soon as you were born, your mother took you, and your father took Bree. She has lived in his underwater kingdom for seventeen years training."

He and his sister exchanged greetings, but Chiron interrupted them asking, "Now what were you trying to tell me?"

Then he came back to reality realizing that Annabeth was gone.

"Annabeth is missing."

"Well this requires a quest. Let me gather all the cabin counselors. Since Bree doesn't know her way around camp, take her to the meeting too."

With that he ran off.

"Follow me," Percy said to his new-found sister.

They waited in the big house for about fifteen minutes until the cabin heads came running through the door.

Once everything calmed down we started the meeting.

Debates started. No sound could be heard over the deafening arguments.

Chiron stopped all the chattering with, "Be quiet! We will be issuing a quest to Percy since this is about him." Then he turned to me, "It is time you go to the Oracle."

he ran up the stairs where Rachel was pouting about how long it was taking.

"Can you give me a quest or what?" Percy asked sternly.

"I'll try."

She opened her mouth but no green smoke came out.

"Sorry," she said with her head down.

Percy came down stairs and broke the news saying, "There is no quest."

He heard a lot of what's and why's but eventually people started going to their cabins.

Percy started to walk to walk to my cabin, but someone stopped me.

Standing there was the one and only Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard Annabeth was missing."

"Well, there is no quest," I said sadly.

"What!" she said a little too loudly.

"Shhh… Listen I have a plan. Did you really think I was just going to give up on her? I'm the whole reason she left."

"What did you do this time?" she said slightly sarcastic.

"She did something for me to tell me she loved me. I thought it was a trap so I didn't go. This morning she came and told me it wasn't a trap and that she loved me. Only thing was she thought I didn't love her. Thinking that she stormed off without letting me tell her how I really feel." Then I added, "I can't let her die without her knowing that I love her."

"So you do love her." She said playfully.

"Just meet me at the arena at three A.M.?"

"Sounds like a plan."

At two A.M.

Percy couldn't get the little bit of sleep he needed before they headed off on their "quest". He had a feeling that something bad was happening with Annabeth.

New York

Annabeth had been walking all day and had cried herself to sleep in an alley. Little did she know, she was about to be captured.

**So how did you like it? Anyway review please. Thanks.**


	3. AN

**This is not an actual chapter but a respond to reviews.**

**Everyone who said my story was good: Thanks!**

**AnonymousTypster: I never said Percy's sister wasn't going on the "quest". Percy did have a reaction but only small. If you have read The Lost Hero you saw Thalia didn't have ANY reaction to meeting her brother after almost ten years. But thanks for reviewing.**

**Aanaleigh: If you are going to review don't just say lame pathetic. I'm 13 so I understand I'm not very good at writing but I don't think I'm that bad. I just get to excited and rush things because I'm trying to keep everyone happy. It's my number one flaw in writing. Next chapter will be beta-read. I sincerely thank you because I needed to be told to get a beta reader.**

**Jeny (Anonymous): I think I might post the other version later.**

**(Anonymous): This is the next year.**

**Read my story Demitians: The Lost Titan, It's Time to Play… TRUTH! OR! DARE!, and Sick (Which can all be found on my profile page). Thanks! ~Demigod Kid**

**Note: I actually like it when people flame me because it urges me to do better and show them my writing is better than what they said.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for slow update, but if you check out my other stories, you'll see why it took so long. I want to state a very important thing. Percy is not OOC but Annabeth is. There is a reason she is OOC that you'll find out in this chapter. Just read!**

Annabeth

I was trapped looking out onto the sea. The ogres said they were part of _her _plan.

Why me? Nobody will come looking for me, since I messed up my relationship with Percy. It wasn't even me who had actually said that.

I looked to my left to see a poof of pink smoke.

"Why did you do this Aphrodite? Percy and I can never be friends again!" I whispered/screamed at her.

She came up to me and whispered, "But he loves you Annabeth."

"But I'm not entirely sure I love him."

"When he comes, it is your choice not mine, Annabeth," she replied.

Percy (It's a little bit later in the quest)

"Come on!" I screamed into the sky. Stupid gas prices.

"Percy, let's just walk," implied Thalia.

"Sure, why not?" I asked hypothetically.

And with that, we set off. "Thalia, do we even know where we're going?"

Bree answered, "No…"

_She is in the house by the sea in New York._

_Who is this? _I thought back.

_Just save my daughter._

I half-smiled and muttered, "Athena."

"What?" Bree and Thalia asked.

"Nothing, but I do know where we're going," I replied back putting a spring in my step.

"Where?" Thalia asked.

"A house by the sea," I replied starting to sprint towards New York harbor.

**Only one chapter left unless I decide if I should make *blank*. So, stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back with two updates in two days! This will maybe be the last chapter but I have to wrap it up at some point. To the story, away! There is going to be a talk between Thalia and Percy because Thalia is very protective over Annabeth.**

Percy (In the camp tent)

I was sitting alone doing nothing when Thalia came in.

"Hey," I said without looking up.

"Hi," she returned the greeting while sitting down by me.

"You really love Annabeth, don't you?" she said, breaking the ice.

"Yes Thalia I do, but there was something funny about the way she acted before she left. I really don't know though. It's just not like her to run away like that," I said.

"I was thinking that too. But if you ever do anything to hurt her, you'll find a knife to your neck the next morning, kelp face," she replied real serious like, but I just chuckled.

"It's getting late. I'm going back to my tent. G'night," she said walking out the door.

"Night, pinecone-face!" I called after her. She gave me an evil glare, but that's what you get for messing with Thalia.

I layed my head down and instantly fell asleep.

Annabeth (at 8:00 pm the next day)

I woke up from my nap with a start as the door busted open. There stood the one and only, Perseaus Jackson.

"Annabeth!" he called.

"Percy…" I muttered as he walked over to me.

He was opening his mouth to say something, but just then the orgs burst through the door.

After some hacking, slashing, and rolling, all the orgs were just dust.

One problem, I still hadn't made up my mind about Percy.

I decided, yes, yes I do love him. What he just did made me make up my mind. He would do anything for me, and he just proved it.

He kneeled down on one knee, took out a ring, and said, "Annabeth. I really do love you. All I want is you. You make me smile when I'm sad. When you're hurt I wish it was me. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

I was only 17 so this was a tough choice, but demigods don't live that long so I said, "Yes!"

I hugged him and started kissing him fiercely. The rest of the night was a blur, but I swear I heard Thalia and the other camper walk out.

**It's not over! Tell me how I'm improving in a review please. Reviews make Demigod kid happy. Some, of them make me cry tears of joy!**


	6. AN 2

**I uploaded the chapters in the wrong order so read chapter 4 then 5 is the one you read for 4 yesterday. If that confuses you, read chapter 5 and 4. Sorry for the problem.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I am back with another quick update 'cause I made that mess up. I want to know how good I did of putting Chiron in to character. I think I did a pretty good job. Read and review.**

Annabeth (On their way going back to camp)

I woke up in Percy's arms. He saw me moving and flinched. "Oh, Annabeth, you're awake," was his dumb reply.

"Percy…" I trailed off, thinking of the events of last night.

"We're getting married Annabeth," he said, keeping me quiet with a kiss.

"I'm-I'm-I'm scared Percy," I managed to stutter, still waking up.

"Annabeth… If you don't want this, we can wait," he said probably thinking I was going to say, let's wait.

"Percy, I don't want to wait, I want this, I love you," I said managing to get it all out, being so tired.

He kept me from saying another word with another kiss.

He whistled and I heard the flap of wings in the distance. Standing there was Percy's horse, Blackjack.

With a quick exchange of greetings, we jumped on his back, and we flew away.

_At camp…_

We landed beside the big house to see Chiron and Mr. D playing a hardcore game of poker.

"We see you two have returned as a separate party. What happened to split our little quartet apart?" Chiron asked.

"Annabeth and I are-", Percy started but I cut him off with, "Are getting married."

"Already finishing each other's sentences? You two definitely will make a great couple. May I see your ring of engagement, Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

I let out my hand and he smiled. "What a nice ring? I presume that Percy bought it on the way of rescuing you. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Percy replied, "May Annabeth stay in my cabin?"

"I suppose," Chiron says as he trotted off.

"Off to my cabin! Away!" Percy shouted as he ran in the direction of cabin number three.

**Again, a pretty half cookie chapter (hehe). This was a filler. Anway I've figured this story out. It will be a trilogy. It will kinda start a new series about their (can't tell you the rest). Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok this should have the wedding in it. This will be the last chapter BUT there will be a sequel. If I don't use Annabeth POV you'll know why in the sequel.**

Percy (The next Sunday at the wedding)

Annabeth was walking down the aisle. She looked indescribable. She was just… Wow. And she was marrying me? She deserved way better than me.

She finally made it to the stage, after what seemed like forever.

"Do you Perc-", the priest started, but I cut him off with, "I do."

"Ditto," was, Annabeth's words. "Okay… You may kiss the bride."

I leaned in to kiss Annabeth. It was only a quick peck because I don't want bad luck.

Everyone led us on to the dance floor. We started dancing, but I guess I had cold feet.

"Guess you have two left feet tonight, huh seaweedbrain?" Annabeth whispered.

"I guess I do," I whispered back.

After what seemed like hours the wedding was over.

Annabeth and I went back to my cabin. Nobody was there because Bree had to go on another quest.

"We go to Greece tomorrow, Percy," Annabeth said, breaking the ice.

"Yes, but we still have tonight," was what I said as I took off my shirt.

I went over to her and started undoing her dress.

**The end of the first part of the trilogy. Thank you for reading. I will immediately start working on the sequel. Thank-you again.**


	9. Sequel Released

**The sequel will be called Baby and I'm releasing it right now. Please read it and my other stories. Thank-you.**


End file.
